Surrender
by The One and Only Haruno Sakura
Summary: Sakura gets a love note... She knows who it's from but... is it posable? Just another Sasuke X Sakura one shot. I think its fairly good. Edited


**Surrender**

One Shot

_Italic- Thoughts_

**Bold- Word is emphasized**

**_Bold Italic- Written/typed_**

* * *

**_Sakura,_**

**_All those times, I always said no, I couldn't tell you how I felt because someone might have been listening. You're too precious to me and I can't afford to lose you. I guess I'm over protective, but how can I help it when I once lost everything I held dear to my heart? _**

**_I hope you understand, and I pray you use that intelligent brain of yours to figure out who it is that is writing this note. _**

**_Keep in mind, that I don't have a clue on how to do this, seeing as there has been no one here to teach me anything._**

**_-Lonely and cold_**

Sakura had found the note on her doorstep when she had come home from training that evening. She now sat down at her kitchen table thinking with a cup of tea in one hand.

_The only person I've ever asked out is Sasuke-kun, and he said no… But it can't be from Sasuke. As I sit here he's still training with Kakashi and he hasn't left my sight since we met at the bridge this morning. If he had dropped it off this morning before I left for training, I would have found it..._

_Speaking of this morning…_

Inner Sakura said...

_Didn't_ _Sasuke come from a different way this morning? Also, wasn't he late?_

Sakura was confused.

_What do you mean by 'a different way'?_

Inner Sakura gave an impatient sigh.

_He took a different route to the bridge._

She was right; he **had** come from a different route this morning... And he **had **been late.

_Not later than Kakashi though._

She thought rolling her eyes.

There teacher had a knack for always being a good half-an-hour late.

_Wait; speaking of Sasuke, he actually spoke to me today._

Sakura thought going back to the matter at hand.

_We were discussing tactics in battle and he directly said to me, "Sakura, read between the lines." _

She stopped in the middle of sipping her tea; she put her cup on the table and picked up the note. She read it again.

**_Sakura,_**

**_All those times, I always said no, I couldn't tell you how I felt because someone might have been listening. You're too precious to me and I can't afford to lose you. I guess I'm over protective, but how can I help it when I once lost everything I held dear to my heart? _**

**_I hope you understand, and I pray you use that intelligent brain of yours to figure out who it is that is writing this note. _**

**_Keep in mind that I don't have a clue on how to do this, seeing as there has been no one here to teach me anything._**

**_-Lonely, and cold_**

Then she read it a third time.

Sakura's eyes suddenly expanded.

_Clues! Don't read between the lines, read between the commas! _She thought excitedly.

She grabbed for a highlighter out of the pen jar she kept on the kitchen table. She then read the note again with the new clue in mind. She highlighted all the words between commas.

**_Sakura,_**

**_All those times, I always said no, I couldn't tell you how I felt because someone might have been listening. You're too precious to me and I can't afford to lose you. I guess I'm over protective, but how can I help it when I once lost everything I held dear to my heart? _**

**_I hope you understand, and I pray you use that intelligent brain of yours to figure out who it is that is writing this note. _**

**_Keep in mind that I don't have a clue on how to do this, seeing as there has been no one here to teach me anything._**

**_-Lonely, and cold_**

There was only one grouping of words that were in between commas in the same sentence.

She then highlighted the words that were in between commas period.

**_Sakura,_**

**_All those times_****_, I always said no, I couldn't tell you how I felt because someone might have been listening. You're too precious to me and I can't afford to lose you. I guess I'm over protective, but how can I help it when I once lost everything I held dear to my heart? _**

**_I hope you understand_****_ and I pray you use that intelligent brain of yours to figure out who it is that is writing this note. _**

**_Keep in mind that I don't have a clue on how to do this, seeing as there has been no one here to teach me anything._**

**_-Lonely_****_, and cold_**

She then eliminated the obvious clue that wasn't relevant. The "all those times" seemed irrelevant to her.

_Hmmm..._

The way it read now with just the highlighting went like this:

**_I always said no... But how can I help it when I once lost everything I held dear to my heart? I hope you understand... seeing as there has been no one here to teach me anything. -Lonely_**

_What about the punctuation? Could it mean the clue stops there?_

Inner Sakura asked.

Sakura tried this and it read:

**_I always said no... But how can I help it when I once lost everything I held dear to my heart?... Seeing as there has been no one here to teach me anything._**

She gasped. She had figured out the first part of the puzzle. Now she was to use the clues she just learned to figure out who had sent it.

_Well..._

She thought.

_The only person I've asked out is Sasuke and he did say no. But... It can't be Sasuke. He hates me, he never talks to me. I'm always in his way during missions and then he always ends up saving me. He doesn't seem like the type of person to do a thing like this also. And, and... It's Sasuke for heaven's sake! **THE** Uchiha Sasuke!_

Sakura started listing the reasons why it couldn't, in a million years, be Sasuke.

But Inner Sakura thought other wise...

_Ok you know what? We're not getting into this again! Just keep your opinions out of this and move on to the next clue already!!!!_

Giving in Sakura moved to the next clue.

_Ummm... Sasuke did lose everything when his brother killed his whole clan…There-for his parents were never there to teach him what feelings are, how to deal with them, and all that stuff. It **still** doesn't make any since. Sasuke doesn't like me, he's always said no. There has got to be someone else... Neji had lost everything when he found out about his family's past. No... The other two clues don't fit. Ummm..._

Inner Sakura was enraged.

_There **is** no other person!!!_ _He didn't know how to tell you! The note says someone might use his feelings as a weakness against him!_

Sakura was convinced otherwise.

_No. This must be… uh... a... joke. Yeah a joke! People have always teased me. This must be another one of their tricks! _

Inner Sakura sighed.

Sakura ignored her, threw away the note, and went to bed; she had another day of training ahead of her.

The next morning Sakura headed towards the bridge, their normal meeting place, a little early. She was surprised to see Sasuke leaning with his back against the bridge railing. He was startled when he saw her, he shifted uncomfortably. She swore she saw a shade of pink on his upper cheek before he turned his head.

_I told you._

Mocked Inner Sakura.

_No it's not possible…_

"S- Sasuke-kun?"

She tried to see his whole face by adjusting her positioning. As she did this he just turned around with his whole back facing her. He gripped the railing. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

She felt him tense-up. She backed away, her hands to her mouth.

_No. This can't be happening, it's just a dream._

She tried convincing herself.

_Wakeup up to reality Sakura this isn't a dream!_

Inner Sakura yelled in her ear.

She was, scared, yet so mad at the same time. Tears were catching in her eyes and she had backed herself up into the railing on the other side of the bridge.

Sasuke turned around

"Sakura-"

"Why do you always do this?!?"

Sakura had slid down the pole holding up the railing. She was now sitting with her knees up to her chest but with just enough room for her fists to come up to her chin. The raven-haired boy's eyes were sad and confused. He had not meant for her to cry and he didn't know why she was.

"Sakura... I..."

He put his hand on her shoulder. He was now kneeling in front of her. She slapped his hand away.

"I-"

"Well don't!"

She said not even bothering to hear what he was trying to say.

"It just makes it more painful!!!"

She was choking on her tears and the pain she felt.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was just so confused and mad. There was a mass amount of emotions running through her. Way too many for her to bear. She started to run even before she fully stood up causing her to fall forward, but she caught herself by pushing off the ground with her hand and kept running. She ran back to her house and when she got there she plopped down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up it was raining outside and someone was knocking on the door. She looked to the clock on the wall, six o' seven. When she went to the door she realized she hadn't locked it.

_Woops_

Oh well.

She checked her face in the mirror by the front door to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying. She then opened the door to see Naruto standing there.

"Are you feeling better Sakura-chan?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Sasuke said you weren't feeling well and that you went back home to rest."

"Oh. Yeah... Thanks Naruto."

The boy's eyes looked dull. She didn't like the way they looked against the dreary background. So she invited him in. Besides he was starting to look like a sponge that was at its capacity.

"Sasuke told me to give this to you."

He held out a piece of paper folded in half. Amazingly it wasn't wet.

She hesitated before taking it. She walked into the kitchen expecting him to follow. When he walked in the room she asked him the question she always asked when he was visiting.

"What flavor do you want?"

He looked at the note.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

She shrugged and put it on the kitchen table in front of him.

"It looks important."

She gave him an are-you-serious look.

"Okay. I read it. I'm sorry but the way he asked me to deliver it was just so unlike him that I had to know what it said!"

He talked fast. Like these words were his last before his murder.

"What does it say?"

She said rolling her eyes.

"...Sakura... I really think **_you_** should read it…"

Naruto pushed the note across the table toward her with his index and middle finger.

"Thanks for the offer..."

He pointed at the some-what boiling water

"But I should be somewhere…"

He walked himself to the door, put up his umbrella and left.

Sakura looked down at the note in front of her. She stared at it for a moment then got up and turned off the stove. She went to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. On her way she had grabbed the note. Slowly she unfolded the piece of paper.

**_You say that I can trust you, I don't know. Every time I'm near you, I lose control. I must be out of my mind to let you in. Maybe I should try to find my strength within. _**

**_It's only a matter of time and I will surrender. Just give me a little more time, to open my mind. It's only a matter of time and I will surrender… Surrender to you…_**

**_Fears. I leave them far behind. To resist you, I don't know how. Love sometimes can be unkind, should I lay my heart on the line now? When temptation comes along, I can't hide it, I can't fight it. Feelings inside are getting strong can't deny it. You've got it._**

**_It's only a matter of time and I will surrender. Just give me a little more time to open my mind. It's only a matter of time and I will surrender… Surrender to you._**

Sakura found that tears were streaming down her face by the end of the note. She couldn't take this. She needed to get away; she left the note on her bed. She walked to the door, grabbed her pink and blue umbrella, opened it and left.

The rain was soft. It wasn't a thunderstorm so you could go outside without being struck down by a bolt of lightning. There were conflicting emotions inside her. She had mostly cleared them up except a few.

_Why me?_

_Why didn't he tell me sooner?!?_

These were some of the thoughts running through her head.

She was just walking along, looking up at the sky when she walked into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

Said a girl with blond hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Well if it isn't Sakura."

"Ino-pig."

The blond known as Ino scanned her up and down.

"Watch who you're talking to forehead-girl"

She had hit a nerve. She hated it when people made fun of her forehead.

"You should stop growing out your hair. Even long hair won't hide that huge forehead from Sasuke-kun."

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say that you had a **_chance_** with him? You've got no chance against me, forehead-girl!"

The girl laughed. Sakura hid the tears now streaming down her face behind her long hair. The wind picked up and blew her hair out of the way... along with her umbrella. The rain had gotten harder. It was now pouring.

She didn't even bother getting her umbrella. She was already soaked by the time it registered in her head. She put her arm up to her face before the other girl could see her tears and ran.

"Sakura!"

She hadn't meant to make her feel **that** bad and now she was going to feel guilty. She started to follow her, calling her name.

Sakura normally liked the rain, but right now she **loved** it. She could cry all she wanted and it would just look like the rain was running down her face.

Sasuke and Naruto were heading back from Naruto's favorite restaurant Ichiruka. They were in the type of ally that no one sees you in.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura?"

The human neon poster board said a little hesitant.

Sasuke looked up expecting to see a smiling bright pink haired girl running toward them, but his heart sank when he saw her pink hair mangled and in her face, and she was on all fours on the ground. As soon as he had seen her trip and fall she had gotten back up on her feet and disappeared from view. He ran out of the shelter of Naruto's big orange umbrella.

"Sasuke!"

He started to run after him. Naruto turned the corner and stopped. It was hard running with an umbrella gosh darn it. As he stopped so did an out of breath Ino next to him.

"What the hell is going on?!?"

"Something uncontrollable..."

Ino looked at him with a look of not-you-too. He wore a slight smile on his face apparently lost in the moment. Ino shook her head, sighed and looked at the disappearing shadows run into gray dreariness.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke yelled through the rain.

He was catching up to her... slowly but surely getting closer.

_What's wrong? Why won't she stop running?_

He thought worriedly but more annoyed then anything.

He finally caught up with her and he grabbed her right forearm. As she stopped so did he. Her head down and her whole body shaking. She occasionally fought for her freedom but in her weak state of mind she couldn't get him off her. His hand had slipped to her wrist the rain acting as a lubricant, she stood like she was falling, and she **would** have fallen on her face if it wasn't for the boy holding onto her wrist preventing it. Her one arm dangled limply, her head hung with her hair in her face.

"Sakura..."

He started but didn't know what to say.

_Is she crying because of me? Oh I didn't mean for **anything** like this to happen..._

_It's your own fault. I told you not to, but you decided to listen to your heart._

His brain scolded him.

"...It hurts."

She said after trying to say it for a few minutes.

He froze in puzzlement.

"What hurts? ...Sakura... I-I don't understand."

He didn't. Honest to his dead mother. He had no clue what was going on around him. All he knew was Sakura was in some kind of distress and she refused to look at him.

_Is he really so stupid? God..._

Her eyes had been closed since he had first grabbed her. She wanted to scream but she just forced her eyes shut. She opened them to stare at the ground. She bit her lip trying to decide whether or not to tell him.

He squeezed her wrist slightly.

"Sa-"

She shut her eyes tight and pulled further away from him while saying,

"You being this close to me and still knowing that I can't have you!"

Her voice cracked and she whimpered slightly. She then tilted her head to the side but it was just enough so he could see her broken face, and teary eyes.

_Surrender_

The word flashed across his mind.

Seeing her like this broke his heart.

_Surrender!_

"Please..."

She said straitening up and turning around.

He just stood frozen not knowing what to do.

"Surrender!"

She threw herself into him, her hands in fists grabbing what fabric she could on his chest.

The word echoed into the evening.

**_Surrender!!_**

His heart screamed at him.

He couldn't take it anymore. The feeling in his heart was to strong. It was breaking him to resist.

He pulled her from him; put his one arm around her waist and the other supporting her neck in one swift movement. Her eyes grew big then clouded with a feeling Sasuke had not ever before witnessed as he slowly closed in the space between them. He studied her face and then kissed her. It was a wet, shy and long awaited kiss for Sakura, but for Sasuke... Only god knew what he was feeling.

Time stood still for them and the rain slowed. They stood like this for what seemed like forever.

"I surrender."

Sasuke said finally breaking the kiss.

Sakura blushed shyly and shrunk closer. She felt so safe in his arms. Partially because she now knew that he would protect her with his life, but also because she was literally engulfed by his arms.

Sasuke leaned closer for a second kiss.

* * *

Squeee! I like that one...

Anyway thankies for reading... Review please and thank you. So I know I have some readers!!!

I just edited it because it was horrible... and I will probably edit again when I get better at writing. ♥

Oh... and because I just edited it on Fanfiction, not a word doc., it will most likely have grammatical errors. Gomenisai!!! (Pwease don't hurt me!)

**By the way; the surrender note is an actual song. It's called Surrender by Lasgo. **


End file.
